


Mean Boys

by oikawasleftearlobe



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, American high school, Attempt at Humor, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Drama, House Party, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Oikawa Tooru is Problematic, Oikawa is Regina George, Oikawa is a theatre star, Recreational Drug Use, Super rich kids with nothing but fake friends, Underage Drinking, bad relationship with food/EDs, the mean girls au this fandom needs, the title is cheesy but i was too lazy to find something better lmao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:41:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27871721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oikawasleftearlobe/pseuds/oikawasleftearlobe
Summary: “Do you want to stay a loser like the rest of these fools, or do you want to rise to the top with me?”In which Oikawa Tooru wants to be the most popular boy in school, and he'll do just about anything to get there.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kuroo Tetsurou/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 18
Kudos: 34





	1. Partner in Crime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was searching everywhere for a fic like this but I couldn't find one... so I wrote one! I hope you guys enjoy reading it! There are some heavy topics in here but it doesn't go into detail but just warning you now.

Oikawa Tooru has made a name for himself. 

He has spent his years in middle school biding his time, making friends and enemies, becoming beautiful. Cultivating his craft. But something is missing. Something absolutely necessary to get to the top. A partner in crime.

He has been watching, observing, window shopping, for a boy both pretty and wicked enough, someone who deserves a place at his side. He believes he has found the one, and he is going to claim him. 

There is only one boy in the school whose beauty is equal to that of Oikawa’s, but only because it is in a completely different way. If Oikawa Tooru is flashy, bright, and sparkly like a diamond, then Akaashi Keiji is a sapphire, deep and brilliantly regal. 

Oikawa makes his way down the hall, parting the masses with his confident air. He arrives in front of two boys: his target, and a nobody. He cuts off the nobody speaking to his target with a glare, scaring him away with a murderous look. 

“O-Oikawa Tooru?” Akaashi asks, with surprise and nervousness. 

He wastes no time with pleasantries, getting quickly to the point. 

“Do you want to stay a loser like the rest of these fools, or do you want to rise to the top with me?”

Akaashi is taken aback at the sudden proposal, his mind going a mile a minute. He’s not a complete loser, but he’s nowhere near popular, and is practically friendless. The only reason people don’t pick on him is because he’s pretty, otherwise he would be a punching bag just like all the other ants. He sees the mischievous glint in Oikawa’s eyes, a boy he has only heard rumours about. He thinks that if he says no now, Oikawa will probably make him regret that decision deeply. He would probably make his life hell. Besides, who could possibly say not to a proposition like that?

Akaashi hardens his gaze. “I want to rise to the top.”

And so the game begins.

\--

The summer before high school is one full of major change for everyone, but perhaps for Oikawa and Akaashi the most. 

Their boyish looks have faded some, losing baby fat by fate and by force.

The boys are in Oikawa’s room laying on the floor with fans blasting, trying to escape the sweltering heat. 

Akaashi has a cold Diet Coke pressed to his forehead, and he groans at the layer of sweat on his skin.

“How are you not even sweating Oikawa? It doesn’t make sense.”

Oikawa is flipping through a magazine carelessly, glancing at his friend, “because sweating is gross, duh.” 

Akaashi rolls his eyes.

They hear a knock on the door, pulling them out of their heat induced trance.

“Boys! I have some snacks for you!” Oikawa’s mother cheerily chirps through the door.

“Come in mother,” Oikawa replies offhandedly.

“Oh, you boys should go to the country club or something! Being cooped up in here is going to make you go crazy,” she says, placing a tray of cookies and lemonade down on the floor in front of them.

“Thank you Mrs.Oikawa,” Akaashi says in gratitude. 

She ruffles his hair, “you are just so polite! I wish that would rub off on Tooru. Have fun boys!” She leaves with Oikawa pushing her out the door.

They sit down and begin their usual snacking. They each take a bit of a cookie and chew it thoroughly before spitting it out in a napkin, repeating the process again and again. 

“Why can’t I just eat one like a normal person?” Akaashi gripes, annoyed.

“Because Akaashi, we are  _ beautiful  _ and I am not willing to let a cookie change that!” 

Oikawa has realized a few things over the past few months of knowing Akaashi. One, he doesn’t really talk much, unless they are alone. If they’re around others, he leaves the talking to Oikawa and plasters on his usual resting bitch face. Two, he doesn’t really have any particular goals. Unlike Oikawa, who yearns to be at the top of the food chain, calling the shots, Akaashi is simply along for the ride because it’s better than being a loser. Three, he doesn’t really care what happens to him. Oikawa feels like he could make Akaashi do anything, and he has certainly used this to his advantage. Akaashi is the greatest weapon in his arsenal.

“Just so you know, I’ve lost twenty pounds since I’ve become friends with you,” Akaashi grumbles.

“Oh you love it Aka-chan! You’re welcome.” Oikawa blows him a kiss.

Oikawa claps his hands together. “Now let’s get rid of the evidence,” he says, gesturing to their napkins, “and go show off our sexy bodies at the pool!” He giggles, and Akaashi can’t help the small smile that forms on his lips.

When the boys show up at the pool, naturally heads turn. Their milky, smooth skin accentuates their thin, lean bodies, and they move with an air of grace and confidence. They lounge on long chairs with sunglasses over their eyes, looking perfectly relaxed. 

“So I’ve been thinking, Aka-chan, we really need to put ourselves out there more.”

Akaashi levels him with a look that screams,  _ really? _

Oikawa gasps, “I don’t mean slut it up Aka-chan! How could you even think that of innocent little me? I mean… Boyfriends. We need to find boyfriends. And not just anyone. We need sexy boys that play sports or something. We can definitely swing it.”

Akaashi hums in thought. 

Oikawa realized halfway through middle school that kissing girls wasn’t really his thing. He honestly cringes thinking about the few times he kissed his then girlfriend, the poor girl had no idea she was with a raging homosexual. It happened to work out quite nicely that Akaashi swung the same way, because ‘double dates!’ as Oikawa squealed when he found out. 

“I wouldn’t mind having a boyfriend honestly,” Akaashi finally admits, a faint blush gracing his ever stoic expression. 

“Ooooo what’s your type? I think mine is muscular but not  _ too  _ muscular. Oh! And he has to worship me like the prince that I am,” Oikawa says with a sing-song voice, twirling a wavy lock of chestnut hair around his finger. 

Akaashi snorts at the boy. “Well my type is… Well… I don’t know. I want him to be nice I guess?”

“Aka-chan! How romantic!” Oikawa swoons. “I have a game plan. We should wait until classes start before zeroing in on some hotties, once we know who made the sports teams. But for now, we can sharpen up our flirting skills.” He wiggles his eyebrows at a group of boys their age across the pool.

“Oikawa, I don’t know if I really wan-” Akaashi begins, but it’s too late. They’ve already caught the eye of a few of the boys, and they begin making their way over to the pair.

“Hey, you guys look like you could use some company,” the first boy starts. Oikawa has to physically stop his jaw from dropping to the floor. He’s way hotter up close! He has honey blond hair styled in an undercut, and he can see a shiny tongue piercing flashing when he speaks. Oikawa can’t help but stare. Not to mention his abs and biceps- “I’m Terushima, and this is Matsukawa and Hanamaki,” he cuts off Oikawa’s inappropriate thoughts.

“Oh, what a nice surprise! We would  _ love  _ some company. My name is Oikawa Tooru and this here is Akaashi Keiji,” he motions to the other boy. 

They get invited to a game of beach volleyball out on the sand court. Oikawa cozies up to Terushima quickly, their flirty banter neverending. Meanwhile, Akaashi looks uncomfortable trying to make conversation with the others successfully, and it’s clear he’s getting anxious. 

“Can you give us a second? We are going to get some water,” Oikawa grabs Akaashi’s arm and drags him away. “Pull it together Aka-chan! How are we going to get boyfriends if you can’t even talk to a guy?” He’s shaking Akaashi’s shoulders roughly.

“Stop it! I’m trying my best, sorry I don’t have sluttyness running through my veins like you do!” Akaashi fires back.

Oikawa gives him a warning glare. “I’m going to take that as a compliment, Aka-chan. Now get out there and make me proud! Or else.” Oikawa slaps him on the back a little too hard as they make their way back to the court. 

They finish the set, which Akaashi’s team loses.

Terushima turns to Oikawa, “are you sure you don’t play volleyball? You were pretty good out there.”

“Oh please, if you think I’m good at this, you should see what else I can do,” Oikawa replies, trailing his hand down Terushima’s toned arm.

Akaashi holds in a laugh, Oikawa is the biggest virgin there is! Although he’s good at most things so he’d probably be good at sex too, which Akaashi hates to admit.

“Do you guys want to come to my party tonight? It’ll be lowkey, just in my parents poolhouse later.” Matsukawa offers.

“We are totally there!” Oikawa answers before Akaashi even has a chance to open his mouth. Then they are exchanging numbers, before Oikawa drags him away to get ready for the night.

“This is it! Our first party! We have to make a statement. We have to have all eyes on us. Everyone there is going to want us.” Oikawa rambles dramatically, flipping through his closet.

“Yeah whatever,” Akaashi grumbles.

“Don’t be like that Aka-chan! It’ll be fun, we can drink and dance the night away! Let loose! Live a little! Now come here and let me make you the most desirable man that ever lived.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahaha so that was the first chapter... lowkey trash but I had fun writing it ! I have the first four chapters done and the drama gets so fucking juicy y'all just wait!


	2. Pretty Boy Protection Squad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW for attempted non-con but it doesn't go into detail

They leave for the party a little after eight, and they look  _ good.  _ Oikawa let Akaashi borrow his gold chain to make him feel more confident, and he almost regrets it. Oikawa fears that his little Aka-chan may steal some of his spotlight! But no matter, he’s coming and that’s what’s important.

They walk around the exceedingly large home to the backyard. Oikawa wasn’t sure what he was expecting, but it certainly wasn’t this. This isn’t lowkey at all. There are teenagers sprawling the gardens, some doing who knows what behind the bushes. There are people by the lap pool and in the guesthouse nearby. Music is blasting and almost everybody has a red solo cup in hand. So this is a party, the movies weren’t joking. At least not for spoiled rich kids who hang out at country clubs.

For the second time that day, heads turn as the boys make their entrance. They could hear the whispers, “who are they?” some knew the answer, that’s Oikawa Tooru. But nobody knew the boy next to him with messy black curls and gunmetal eyes. They were quite the pair.

“Oikawa! Akaashi! Glad you could make it!” Terushima waves them over, Hanamaki and Matsukawa smiling tipsily beside him.

Terushima slides an arm low around Oikawa’s waist, and offers him a drink. Oikawa leaves Akaashi in the care of Hanamaki and Matsukawa, they seemed nice enough, right? 

“Hey, I’m glad you were able to come. Got a little worried that my pretty acquaintance wouldn’t show,” Terushima says lowly with a flash of his tongue piercing. 

“Acquaintance? And here I was, thinking we were friends!” Oikawa flirts back in mock hurt.

Their flirtations continue while Terushima hands him drink after drink, until eventually he leads Oikawa to where others are dancing. Their hips grind in a dirty display, without a care for who is watching. Their sweaty foreheads stick together while their bodies move to the rhythm, not an inch between them. Soon a circle forms around them, some even took out their phones to record.

“If they want a show, let's give them one,” Terushima whispers in his ear, and Oikawa nods hazily. Without any other warning, Terushima kisses Oikawa, all tongue and lips and teeth, much too filthy for the audience they have. Oikawa realizes belatedly that this is his first real kiss with a boy, not that he cares all that much. 

He finds that he enjoys being drunk, maybe a little too much. His body moves slowly and everything is hazy, but it feels extremely nice. The best part of all is that he doesn’t care about what anyone thinks, the exact opposite of how he usually feels. It’s so freeing!

Well it's freeing until he finds himself in a bedroom with Terushima on top of him, who is trying to shove his hand down his pants. Oikawa doesn’t want this, he realizes, but suddenly his limbs feel too heavy to push the boy off. He tries to say stop, but all that comes out is garbled speech that someone could misinterpret as a moan.

“Shhh, I’ll make you feel good,” Terushima whispers in his ear.

Oikawa shakes his head. Finally, he manages the strength to whisper, “please stop.”

Terushima freezes. “Oh shit, I’m really sorry, I thought you were into it.” He immediately gets off Oikawa and helps him up. In the back of his mind Oikawa thinks that he’s quite the keeper! Consent is king!

Oikawa flashes his signature smile, but realizes belatedly that he hasn’t seen Akaashi in ages. “It’s okay, I just don’t feel well. Could you help me find Akaashi?” He slurs.

Terushima agrees, and they set off to find his friend. Oikawa prays to the Gods that no asshole got their hands on him.

They’ve been looking for a good thirty minutes when Terushima says, “maybe he already left? I’m really sorry Oikawa, I have to go help Matsukawa and Hanamaki. Apparently someone broke an expensive statue or some shit!” Oikawa nods and Terushima jogs away.

Just then, what Terushima said sinks in and his stomach drops. Matsukawa? Hanamaki? Akaashi was supposed to be with them! No no no no. He breaks into a sprint, eyes wild, searching everywhere. He weaves through the rows of flowers and bushes in the garden, until he reaches the dark back corner. He hears rustling behind a large tree and he moves closer.

“You’re so pretty, you even look pretty when you cry,” he hears a low voice growl. Oikawa’s stomach drops even further if that could be possible. He clenches his fists and moves behind the tree.

Oikawa screams.

“Get the fuck off my friend before I end you!” He yells, as loud as possible to scare the guy away, because there’s no way in hell he could take him in a fight. He’s tall and muscular, and he has Akaashi lifted up against the tree like it’s nothing. 

At Oikawa’s disturbance, he drops Akaashi and scampers off while buckling his pants mumbling something along the lines of “not worth the trouble”. 

Oikawa sinks to his knees in front of his trembling friend, pulling him into his arms. Akaashi may have started as a pawn in his game but he still cares for him! He never meant for this to happen. 

“Akaashi, I’m so sorry, I never should have left you. This is all my fault, I’m so sorry. Are you okay? Please be okay,” Oikawa rambles, patting his hair and fixing his clothes.

“H-h-h-hanamaki gave me a lot to d-drink and we were together, but then he-he left and I was alone sitting down and that guy came up and t-took me back here,” Akaashi sobbed. 

“It’s okay, I’m here now. Let’s go home.”

\--

Thankfully Akaashi didn’t remember exactly what that guy did to him that night. Oikawa thinks it’s better that way. Hell, he doesn’t remember half of his childhood and it’s kept him all the more sane (trauma things!). But Oikawa can’t help but feel responsible, with him dragging Akaashi to the party and then promptly ditching him. He vows to himself that it won’t ever happen again. However, with new friends in high places, he is able to enact revenge for Akaashi.

Hanamaki, Matsukawa, Terushima, Oikawa, and Akaashi are together at the country club’s pool. It’s been two days since the party, and Akaashi seems… Fine. Instead of distancing himself from Oikawa which he had feared would happen, it was the opposite. The two are closer than ever.

“He did what? Oh, we are going to fuck him up, don’t worry Akaashi.” Terushima says, anger crossing his features. Hanamaki and Matsukawa mirror him.

“Yeah we’re going to break his fucking face,” Matsukawa states.

“And his reputation,” Hanamaki adds.

Oikawa smiles to himself and nods. The things that happened that night were decidedly fucked up. But now they have sexy volleyball friends, which definitely softens the blow.

\--

The rest of summer goes by in a flash, and Oikawa and Akaashi spend most of their days lounging at the mall or the country club, and their nights partying with Matsukawa, Hanamaki, and Terushima. They never let Akaashi out of their sight, so Oikawa calls them their pretty boy protection squad. 

Oikawa also starts a bad habit of kissing people he shouldn’t.

He kisses boys at parties, single or taken. He finds it fun, giving them a taste but not letting them have anything more (save for one, but there will be more on that later). He thinks it’s funny, watching a boyfriend or girlfriend see him take their lover away with pleading eyes, doing nothing to stop him. He wields power with his lips, and he revels in it. Kissing is just another way to take control. Akaashi can call him a slut all he wants. It’s not like it isn’t the truth. 

So with a new found love for kissing, new friends, and a perfected look, Oikawa is ready to begin his freshman year. 

High school is definitely going to be interesting, that’s without a doubt. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay so that's chapter 2 hehe ! High school is about to start and man shit finna get wild


	3. Ferrari in the middle of a junkyard

It’s the first day of high school, and Oikawa scores himself and Akaashi a ride with Matsukawa’s older brother. Way better than taking the bus or being driven by parents (lame!). It goes without saying that Matsukawa is loaded. Pulling up to school in a sleek black Mercedes-Benz is definitely a way to make a statement. It’s perfect actually. 

The parking lot is packed with upperclassmen, the only freshmen in sight are Oikawa and his friends. He can feel eyes on him, and he basks in the attention. They’re special.  _ He’s  _ special. 

He’s a Ferrari in the middle of a junkyard. 

He’s Oikawa Tooru. 

\--

Inside his head he plots out everything. Oikawa is extremely good at compartmentalizing. Just one of his many talents. Hence not remembering half of his childhood. Currently, he’s plotting where his friends are going to sit in the cafeteria. This is important. This is a defining moment, because the cafeteria is where everything happens. All the fights, drama, blood and tears, it all goes down in the cafeteria. Oikawa is getting that fucking center table, he’ll cut a bitch for it. 

He drags Akaashi out of their fourth period classroom before has even rung, and stalks through the halls to the cafeteria with murderous intent.

“Woah, chill, it’s just a table,” Akaashi says, trying to rip his arm from Oikawa’s grasp.

“It’s not just a table, Aka-chan, it’s everything! You know this is important to me so help, please?” 

“Ugh fine,” Akaashi rolls his eyes but complies as usual. Oikawa pulls out his phone and quickly texts his friends the plan.

**Pretty Boy Protection Squad**

**Princess:** Lunch time!!!  ╰(*´︶`*)╯  Center table or else  (╥_╥)

**Strawberry Shortcake:** whtvr u say princess  (・人・)

**Tongue ;):** Stop using the one that looks like boobs idiot

**Strawberry Shortcake:** never

**ibrowz:** (・人・)

**RBF:** I hate all of you.

With an ample amount of wicked glares and comments that would give Regina George a run for her money, the boys succeed in landing themselves the center table. The only problem is that there are ten seats at the table, and there are only five of them.

Luck is on Oikawa’s side today however, because instead of some weirdos grabbing the other half, five of probably the hottest boys Oikawa has ever laid eyes on sit down. Oikawa recognizes some of them from the parties over the summer, hell, he may have even kissed one. But no matter, because Hanamaki, Matsukawa, and Terushima are already buddying up with them. Sports. Makes sense.

They introduce themselves as Kuroo, Bokuto, Daichi, Iwaizumi, and Sugawara. Kuroo plans on joining the volleyball team with Terushima, Matsukawa, and Hanamaki. Daichi, Iwaizumi, and Bokuto are joining the football team. 

Sugawara however, is the only one that doesn’t look ‘sporty’ like the rest. He’s more lithe like Akaashi and Oikawa, and he certainly is beautiful. Oikawa turns to him immediately.

“Suga-chan! You are sooo pretty! I have a feeling we’ll get along swimmingly,” Oikawa coos, his one thousand watt smile on full blast. You know that saying, keep your friends close and enemies closer? He has a feeling Suga might bring a little competition to the table.

“Oh I’m sure we will Oikawa. I can’t wait to get to know you!” Suga says with an equally blinding smile. 

“So tell me about yourself Suga-chan! I can’t believe I haven’t seen you before! I think I’ve seen the others at Matsukawa’s parties, but never you, which just makes me so sad,” Oikawa brushes away a fake tear for dramatic effect. 

“I’ve known these four for years, Daichi and Kuroo since elementary school. I’m just not really one for partying that much.”

“Well you have to party with me! I promise you’ll have the time of your life,” Oikawa says with a wink.

“Oh yeah, you definitely will,” Kuroo leans across the table to speak to them, a smirk on his face.

Oikawa’s stomach drops. Once he hears that deep voice speaking to him, he remembers exactly what happened that night. 

_ One month prior _

_ “Aka-chan, I don’t want to be a virgin anymore,” Oikawa whines. _

_ “Okay, then have sex with someone,” Akaashi responds, not looking up from his phone. _

_ “Okay.” So then… Oikawa had sex with someone. _

That’s it! Oikawa had sex with one person, just to get rid of his virginity. He thought it would be fine, because it was at one of Matsukawa’s parties filled with people and he honestly assumed he would never see him again. He chose a hot guy that was nice enough, and went for it. It honestly wasn’t even that great.

Okay, that was a lie, it was kind of great. But he didn’t do it again! He didn’t even remember the guy’s name until now! Wait, that sounds bad.

But Oikawa never slept around aside from that one time, so why the hell did he have to turn up here? He should’ve recognized that stupid hair immediately. How can he play this off without sounding like a total slut?

“Huh? What are you talking about Kuroo?” Suga asks innocently, looking between them.

“Sorry Suga-chan, I don’t kiss and tell,” Oikawa says, covering up his slight blush by giggling under his hand. 

Kuroo says nothing, but he maintains eye contact with Oikawa. Oikawa wants to reach across the table and slap that stupid smirk off his face, but instead he offers a bright smile.

So Suga-chan isn’t the only one he needs to keep an eye on. 

When lunch wraps up Kuroo pulls Oikawa aside. His friends turn to wait for him but Oikawa waves them on ahead. They don’t need to hear whatever Kuroo is about to say.

“Hey Oikawa-” 

“Save it. It was one time. Why you even felt the need to bring that up is beyond me. But it won’t be happening again,” Oikawa spins on his heel to storm away, but is stopped by Kuroo grabbing his arm.

“I was going to apologize. I know it was your first time and I know you aren’t like that. I was being a dick.” 

Oikawa’s cheeks flame.  _ He knew it was my first time, I’m so fucking embarassed right now!  _ Although he shouldn’t be surprised because he did cry a little bit, obviously Kuroo would notice that. 

But that’s besides the point. Is Kuroo being genuine? Is he actually a nice guy? His face bleeds honesty but Oikawa doesn’t trust it. It’s probably just a ploy to get into his pants again. Oikawa can count the people he trusts on one hand, one finger really, just Akaashi. Kuroo definitely will not be joining that list.

So Oikawa plasters on his fake smile and says, “It’s not a big deal. Let’s just forget about it.” 

Before he turns to go, he can’t help but notice the way Kuroo deflates a little bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh sorry this was shit omg :'( I hope it was at least a little bit entertaining doe xx next chapter is the most juicy thus far ngl


	4. Conscience doth make cowards of us all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a Hamlet quote for the chapter title because reasons   
> Oikawa has no conscience so he's brave as hell >:)  
> Have fun loves I hope u enjoy !

After an already eventful first day, Oikawa learns that auditions for the school play,  _ Hamlet,  _ are on friday. He begins a spiral into madness quite rapidly. 

He paces the floor, throwing his hands about. “Akaashi, oh my god! First of all, I love Hamlet! It’s literally my favorite play! I have to be the star, I just have to! I won’t settle for anything less.” And he’s not kidding when he says he won’t settle for anything less. Oikawa isn’t a  _ theatre kid,  _ he’s a star. Theatre kids are weird and socially inept, and Oikawa is anything but. He participates in plays and musicals because he lives for the fame, and he’s good at it. But he’s not about to grovel in a supporting role or... ensemble. He shivers at the thought.

Akaashi just watches his friend combust from his spot on Oikawa’s bed. “Weren’t you the lead in like every show in middle school? With that amazing track record you’ll be fine, just practice your lines for me.”

And so Oikawa does. He practiced his lines until he could recite them in his sleep. So when Friday rolls around, he ensures that his hair is perfect, his outfit is to die for, and he’s completely ready to woo.

That is, until auditions start. Then he realizes that this isn’t middle school, and the competition is actually good. There are seniors who have been doing this for years, and he feels himself choking up. He slaps himself. 

_ No time for fear, Oikawa Tooru! You want to make a name for yourself, then get the role of Hamlet as a freshman! You will be unforgettable! _

He takes a deep breath, and goes up when it’s his turn. When he plays the part, it’s astounding. He could tell everyone in the room was impressed. His stage presence is immaculate, he commands their attention with every breath. If they don’t give him the role, they are absolutely out of their minds!

He has this in the bag, he thinks, as he settles back into his seat. But the next name is called, and his heart stills. Did he hear that right? It’s Sugawara Koushi! He must see the panic in Oikawa’s eyes, because he gives a little wink and wave to Oikawa on his way up. How did he miss him? He was too busy fretting over himself to even look at the others waiting for their turn.

Suga is perfect. He might even be better than Oikawa. The room goes so silent while he reads, you could hear a pin drop between each word. Oikawa feels tears well up in his eyes. No, Suga doesn’t even look the part of Hamlet! Oikawa would make a much better Hamlet. He’s not going to let some nobody take this away from him. Not after he’s spent the last three years in the spotlight, carrying all of the middle school shows on his shoulders. 

So when the last audition ends and the director announces that he will release the cast list on Monday, Oikawa stalls. He stalls until he is the last one in the room, alone with the director, pretending to pack his things.

“Oikawa Tooru, right?” The director, Mr.Mizoguchi, asks. He's young, late twenties maybe, and handsome too.

“Yes, sir,” Oikawa says, flashing his movie star smile.

“You did very well out there. Looking at your form, it says you were the lead in all the productions in middle school huh? Very impressive.” He says, stepping closer to the boy.

“Thank you.”

“I am considering you for the role of Hamlet,” Oikawa’s heart soars, “but I’m not sure that a freshman can handle the part…” He trails off. 

“I can one hundred percent handle it sir! I would never let you or any of my cast members down. My record precedes me. I would do anything to prove that I’m worthy of the role,” Oikawa says humbly. 

“Anything?”

“Anything.”

\--

“You what?” Akaashi all but screams.

“Hush, or someone will hear you!” Oikawa slaps a hand over Akaashi’s mouth. They’re currently hiding from science class in the old, unused bathrooms on the third floor to look at the cast list. It’s monday morning, and the director just sent out the email.

“Please tell me I heard you wrong, Oikawa, please,” Akaashi begs, worry gracing his usually stoic features.

Oikawa didn’t mean to  _ do _ anything with the director of the school play. He really didn’t. But when the cast list comes out and he sees his name at the top of the list, he can’t help but squeal with glee. He also can’t wait to see the look on Suga-chan’s face!

Akaashi stood there speechless, jaw hanging wide open. 

“Please stop judging me so hard, god. Who do you think I am? I wouldn’t fuck some gross old guy to get the part, he was young and sexy! But we didn’t even fuck… I just showed him that my mouth could do more than read lines,” Oikawa explained, arms crossing over his chest in self defense. “And besides, I'm special, bitch! It says right here: ‘Please be kind to Oikawa Tooru, he is the first freshman in years to land a lead role in one of our productions. I expect the upperclassmen to lend him a helping hand.’” Oikawa is jumping up and down, jostling Akaashi in the stall they’re squished in. “And it gets better, Suga-chan is Bernardo, he has like 20 lines.” 

Oikawa bursts into laughter, and Akaashi can’t help but laugh too. Not really because Suga got a shitty part, but because his best friend is insane. 

“You are such an asshole,” Akaashi says, smacking Oikawa upside the head.

“Akaashi, listen,  _ this above all: to thine own self be true,”  _ Oikawa says in a dramatic voice, before they burst into more bubbles of laughter.

“Such. An. Asshole.”

“Oh, Aka-chan, I love you too! Now we better get back to class before Mr.Yamamoto lights us on fire!”

By lunchtime, the news has spread like wildfire. Oikawa Tooru is the first freshman in ages to star in one of the school’s productions. Everyone wants a glimpse at what some people are calling the hottest piece of ass this school has to offer. But Oikawa is more than a hot piece of ass, and he knows it. So when he struts through the cafeteria doors, the room quiets. He can hear the whispers as he breezes past.

“That’s him! Oikawa Tooru!”  _ Yep, that’s me. _

“He’s Hamlet! I can’t believe they gave it to a freshman, what do you think he had to do?”  _ Haha I sucked off the director, but nobody needs to know that. _

“Damn, he’s prettier than a girl…”  _ I know I am honey. _

When he finally takes his seat at their lunch table the cafeteria is back up to a normal volume, but he knows that most of the conversations are about him.

“There’s our shining star!” Terushima yells, and the whole table whoops, all save for one, Sugawara. 

“Thank you boys, it means a lot. Hopefully you’ll all be there to support Suga and I at the performance!” Oikawa returns cheerily with his bright smile.

They all quieted down. Daichi turned to Suga, “Oh you’re in the play too? Cool, I didn’t know that!”

“Yeah, Suga-chan is the only other freshman that got in!” Oikawa chirps, failing to mention that he has one of the smallest roles. They can see for themselves, afterall. 

Two birds, one stone. He got the lead role, and he knocked Suga-chan down a peg. That is quite the success in Oikawa Tooru’s book.


	5. Party Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matsukawa throws a party, and Oikawa is a goddamn mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is way longer than the other chapters but I had too much fun writing this lol! Enjoy the chaos my friends

After the second week of school, Matsukawa decides it’s time to throw a back to school bash.

“Mattsun! This party has to be the party to end all parties!” Oikawa squealed to his friends at lunch.

“How many times are you going to say party?” Akaashi rolled his eyes.

“Oikawa you’re so dramatic…. But that’s why we love you,” Terushima said, blowing him a kiss.

“Oikawa, why do you doubt me? You know this shit is gonna be crazy. And my brother is having people too, so upperclassmen will be there,” Matsukawa grinned.

Oikawa can’t hide his million dollar smile, and it’s not even a mask this time. This is perfect! The whole school can’t stop talking about the freshman standout. It feels like he’s being treated differently. Even upperclassmen are taking notice of him now. Oikawa is on the brink of having the status he’s always dreamed of, and he knows that this party could be his big break.

“Oooo another one of Matsukawa’s parties? Count me the fuck in,” Kuroo smirks, joining in on the conversation. 

“And Suga-chan, you better come this time! No excuses,” Oikawa insists, his smile turning mischievous. 

\--

The night of the party has finally arrived, and the festivities are in full swing. As Oikawa and Akaashi walk to the front door, they can hear music blasting and what sounds like tons of people. Before they get to the door it swings open, and Terushima is waving them in.

“Fashionably late, as always my pretty boys,” Terushima winks.

“Hello to you too. I need a drink, and I need it now Teru-chan.”

“Drinks are in the kitchen. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do,” Terushima sings as he floats away into the crowd of people in the grand living room.

“That doesn’t really leave much,” Akaashi mumbles as he follows Oikawa through the house.

The night is alive. Party Monster by The Weeknd is blasting, the pulsing bass thrumming through sweaty bodies swaying and grinding on the dance floor. The air was so thick with sweat, alcohol, and smoke that you could almost taste it. The electric vibe of the party was intoxicating, and Oikawa was ready to let it consume him.

The boys get drinks and move to another room where they find more of their friends. Oikawa is steadily working on his buzz, and he feels good. He feels warm and giggly, and is absolutely itching to stick his tongue down someone’s throat. However, he currently finds himself squished on a couch between Bokuto and Suga, with a tipsy Akaashi sitting on Bokuto’s lap.

“What a little slut,” Oikawa mutters under his breath.

“What was that?” Suga asks.

“Nothing! Suga-chan, come dance with me! But first, you need a drink,” Oikawa gets up and drags Suga along before he gets a chance to protest.

In the kitchen they find plenty of drinks, and plenty of hot upperclassmen. A couple of them take notice of the freshman walking in.

“Haven’t seen you guys around before, are you new?” One asks. He’s tall and built, with tanned skin and golden hair, and damn is he attractive. He must be on the football team.

“You could say that… I’m Oikawa and this is Sugawara,” Oikawa smiles.

“Oikawa… wait a second! You’re that one freshman everyone is talking about!”

“Oh really? All good things I hope,” Oikawa flirts, moving closer. 

“Yeah, of course. Can I make you a drink? You look pretty thirsty.”

“I would love one,” Oikawa replies, promptly forgetting all about Suga and his promise to dance. He can find something else to do, right?

After a strong drink and some further chatting with the upperclassman, Oikawa is now sitting on the counter with the boy standing between his legs. They have yet to take their eyes off each other’s lips for a while now, and Oikawa is waiting for the boy to kiss him already. 

But instead of a kiss, the boy grabs Oikawa’s hand and pulls him off the counter. “Let’s go somewhere quieter, yeah?”

“Yeah,” Oikawa agrees breathlessly.

And that is how Oikawa winds up in a similar position to the one at his first party with Terushima. At first it was fine, they went up to the bedroom and talked some more, and began to make out. He was a pretty good kisser, much to Oikawa’s surprise. But Oikawa didn’t want to go any further, because the night was still young and he didn’t feel like spending the whole party upstairs where nothing was happening.

“This was fun and all, but I think I’m going to head back downstairs,” Oikawa awkwardly spoke in between kisses.

“Oh come on, don’t be such a tease. Nobody’s waiting for you down there,” the boy aggressively pushed Oikawa down onto the bed.

“Actually my-”

“Just shut up. You’re the one who came onto me, remember?”

What the hell? That is totally not what happened! Anyways, why did this guy suddenly turn into an asshole? Oikawa starts to panic slightly, because this guy is way stronger than him and there’s no way he could take him in a fight. The guy begins undressing, and starts trying to pull off Oikawa's shirt too.

“Hey maybe we should just stop now, I don’t really want to-” Oikawa protests, before his head gets shoved down.

“Why don’t you put that pretty mouth of yours to something useful?” The guy smirks.

“Stop! Let me go!” Oikawa yells, slapping his hands trying to free himself.

Suddenly the door bursts open, and they both turn to look.

“Hey! What the fuck are you doing? Get off of him!” Suga yells, storming in. 

The upperclassman lets go of Oikawa and dresses quickly, leaving the room without another word, probably trying to avoid confrontation and save face.

“Hey, sorry, I went looking for you and it sounded like you were in trouble-” Suga begins, looking concerned.

“Thanks, Suga-chan, but I can take care of myself.” Oikawa pushes past him. Oikawa is secretly grateful for Suga’s intervention, but he refuses to seem helpless. He doesn’t want to be seen as a weakling who can’t even take care of himself at a damn party, and he sure as hell doesn’t want to seem weaker than Suga. 

Oikawa walks down the stairs, hoping to join the party and forget all about this little mishap, but Suga is following closely behind. 

“Are you sure you’re okay? It looked like he was-” Suga gets cut off by Kuroo, who just so happened to be standing there with Terushima, Matsukawa, and Hanamaki, great. 

“Hey, what happened? Are you guys okay?” Kuroo asks with worry crossing his features.

“I mean I was looking for Oikawa and it sounded like some guy was trying to force himself on-” Suga started. Oh hell no, Oikawa is not about to let this happen. He’s not about to let Suga of all people make him look like a damsel in distress.

“Just because  _ you  _ can’t get laid, you’re going to ruin someone else’s good time?” Oikawa scoffs, turning to face Suga. It was silent for a beat, Suga and Oikawa exchanging intense glares. Meanwhile, understanding dawns on the other boys faces.

“Aw damn, Suga did you really interrupt them? I saw this totally hot senior coming down the stairs like thirty seconds ago, nice one Oikawa!” Terushima claps Oikawa on the back.

“Aye Suga that’s kinda homophobic bro,” Matsukawa jokes, and everyone laughs except Suga.

Suga looks humiliated, because Oikawa has successfully painted him as a jackass, knowing damn well he saved Oikawa from an assault. Oh well!

“Whatever. I’m going to find Daichi,” Suga turns away with an exasperated glare.

“Anyways… I’m going to go dance. Would anyone care to join?” Oikawa questions the boys. 

“Don’t mind if I do,” Kuroo smirks, pulling Oikawa away by the waist before he can get a word out. 

Oikawa is a bit wary of being alone with Kuroo, especially after what happened last time. But he did offer to dance, and at this point he’s had too much to drink to really think through the consequences. So he allows himself to be led away by this sexy man with awful bed head, to join the swaying mass of bodies in the room. 

At first, their dance begins fun and carefree. They aren’t really touching, just facing each other and jumping about while singing the words to the blasting song. But Oikawa quickly gets bored of this, so he starts to sway his hips more and run his hands through his tousled hair. He closes his eyes and lifts his head to the ceiling, and just lets himself feel the music. But when he opens his eyes and lowers his gaze, he is met with a hungry stare from the raven haired boy across from him. It looks like he wants to swallow him whole. Without a second to process this, Kuroo grabs Oikawa by the belt loops and pulls his hips flush against his own, not missing a beat. 

Oikawa gasps in surprise, but quickly snakes his arms around Kuroo’s neck with a lazy smile. 

“Hello there,” Oikawa says, happy with their new arrangement. 

“Hey,” Kuroo responds. After a second he says, “wanna try something new?” 

“Am I gonna like it?”

“I think you’re gonna love it.”

“Okay, then yes I’ll try whatever it is,” Oikawa agrees blindly. 

Kuroo reaches into his pocket and pulls out a little baggie of white powder. Oikawa’s eyes widen, never in a million years did he think Kuroo would be the coke type! Okay maybe like never in a thousand years… but still. He’s pretty surprised by this. Oikawa is a little bit scared but he trusts Kuroo enough not to hurt him, at least in his drunken mind, so he takes the key that’s piled with coke and snorts it like Kuroo says.

After a minute or so of scrunching his nose, his head snaps up immediately. Oikawa’s eyes are almost fully dilated, and he feels like he’s on top of the world. Kuroo is looking at him with a knowing smile, and Oikawa grabs his face and pulls him into a bruising kiss. It’s filled with tongue and teeth and fiery passion, and Oikawa just can’t get enough. 

“I don’t ever wanna stop feeling like this!” Oikawa screams over the music.

“I know right!” Kuroo agrees before kissing him again.

Oikawa then grabs Kuroo’s arm and worms their way through the crowd, until he reaches a table near the front of the room. Two girls are dancing on the table but he pushes them to the side. 

“Move it bitches,” he snarks without regret. They roll their eyes and get down, and Oikawa gets up onto the table (with only a little bit of stumbling). He twists and turns his body to the music, and he knows he looks fucking good, if having half the eyes in the room on him is any indication. He’s putting on a show and he doesn’t care who’s watching. He looks down and sees Kuroo smiling up at him, so he grabs his arm and drags him up onto the table. They start grinding again, and the crowd whoops and cheers. But Oikawa can’t hear them. He can only focus on the hazel eyes locked on his own, like they’re the only two people in the world.

\--

Along the edge of the room, further away from the walking disaster that is Oikawa Tooru, is Akaashi Keiji. He is eyeing his best friend with a mixture of worry and amusement. Because one, what the hell is he doing? And two, his best friend is a crackhead (more literal than he truly knows).

He turns to Bokuto and Iwaizumi and points in Oikawa’s direction, “y’all see that shit?”

The both nod wordlessly, their jaws dropping in shock.

“Is that Kuroo up there with him?” Bokuto shrieks.

“Oh my god, I think someone just threw dollar bills at them,” Iwaizumi states in disbelief.

“Should we… should we stop them or something?” Akaashi asks, not that he really plans on doing it. “Hmm I think I’ll just take a video so Oikawa can see this in the morning. I know he’s gonna forget all about this tomorrow.”

“I don’t know… maybe we should stop them…” Bokuto says sheepishly.

“Wait, why? Did something happen?” Akaashi asks, suddenly with a bit more concern than before.

“Well he told me not to say anything, but since you’re his best friend I think you deserve to know. Kuroo told me that he brought cocaine to the party,” Bokuto starts.

“What?” Akaashi and Iwaizumi scream in sync.

“Wait okay everyone chill! He’s done it before, I’m just worried about something else. He said… that he was gonna give some to Oikawa… he didn’t say why, but it just seemed kind of suspicious, I don’t know!” Bokuto says, covering his face.

“That fucking prick. Who knows what he’s planning. I’m stopping this right fucking now,” Iwaizumi says, before storming off in their direction.

“Wow, why is Iwaizumi being so protective of Oikawa? They barely talk. And when they do all they do is argue,” Bokuto wonders, watching his friend angrily push through the crowd. 

Akaashi doesn’t respond. But he’s pretty sure he knows exactly why Iwaizumi is doing this…

Iwaizumi finally reaches the table, and without any pretense, yanks Kuroo’s arm and pulls him straight off the surface. 

Kuroo stumbles a little before shouting, “what the fuck man?”

“Don’t what the fuck me. What do you think you’re doing? Giving him coke so he can what? Suck your dick?” Iwaizumi grabs him by the collar and screams in his face.

“Fuck off, we were just having fun. Something you probably don’t know anything about,” Kuroo scoffs.

At this point, Oikawa notices the commotion before stumbling off the table before crashing into both of them.

“Iwaaaa, why’d you take Tetsu-chan away from me? We were having sooo much fun!” Oikawa slurs while squirming in between them to give Kuroo sloppy kisses all over his neck.

“See Iwaizumi? We’re having fun. So go back to whatever lame corner you were hiding in and leave us be,” Kuroo says, defensively wrapping his arms around Oikawa.

“Wait Kuroo, did he s-say something about me ssucking yourr dick?” Oikawa tries to whisper in Kuroo’s ear, “because the guy upstairs tried to make me suck hiss haha!”

Apparently Oikawa didn’t whisper very well, because Iwaizumi heard this too.

“What the fuck? Oikawa, you’re coming with me, I’ll get you some water,” Iwaizumi says firmly, trying to pull him from Kuroo’s arms.

“Iwa-chan do you want me to suck yours too? Because I only have one mouth so I don’t know if I can… but I can try! Hahahaha,” Oikawa laughs and stumbles between the boys.

Iwaizumi uses this moment to get Oikawa away from Kuroo. Kuroo is too fucked up to keep up with them while Iwaizumi navigates quickly through the crowd, so he’s able to get out with Oikawa successfully. 

Iwaizumi gets a cup of water and brings them into an empty bathroom, where he sits Oikawa down in front of the toilet.

“Hey, so are you okay?” 

“No. I’m mad at Iwa-chan,” Oikawa pouts.

“Why? I helped you get away from Kuroo. I was worried about what would've happened if I hadn’t shown up….” 

“Because I was having fun! Iwa-chan ruined all my fun!” Oikawa continues whining like a child.

“Well, sorry, but I was just worried about you dammit! Drink some water, shittykawa,” Iwaizumi puts the cup of water in front of his face, but Oikawa turns his head away.

“No, I won’t drink any. Not unless I get a kiss,” Oikawa crosses his arms.

“A kiss? Why?” Iwaizumi can’t help but turn a little red. Why does he need a kiss for water?

“Because I like kisses! And Tetsu-chan gave me kisses but you took him away from me!”

_ God, is he always this impossible when he’s fucked up?  _ “So if I give you a kiss, you’ll calm down and drink some water?” Oikawa nods. “Fine then. Jesus Oikawa, what am I going to do with you…” Iwaizumi says as their lips meet.

Iwaizumi freezes. Oikawa’s lips are soft and warm, they even taste a little sweet. Their lips fit together perfectly, like puzzle pieces. Like it was ‘meant to be’ or some fairy tale bullshit. The kiss feels electric, he’s buzzing with excitement and desire, and he can’t help but want more. If he could stay here for the rest of the night, hell the rest of his life, he would. But he quickly pulls away, not wanting to take advantage of the boy. 

“Aww Iwa-chan, why’d you pull away?” Oikawa says, sticking out grabby hands.

Iwaizumi swallows thickly. “Because-because I don’t want to mess this up, Oikawa.”

And so Iwaizumi gives Oikawa the water, and wipes the sweat from his brow when he pukes into the toilet. And he cradles his head in his lap when he falls asleep, stroking his hair. Because for some reason, he wants to take care of this messy boy, and for some reason, his heart starts beating a little faster when he’s around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi so I hope u liked it hehe. Iwa-chan has finally arrived! As our knight in shining armor! Yay Iwa-chan! <3  
> Merry Christmas everyone <3


End file.
